


Ocean Eyes and Flower Lights

by CountessBorel



Series: Party at the Horse Gang FC House [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 100 percent fluff, Artoirel best bros with Rowen, I hope you like this Birdy, M/M, Rowen and Peachy are mine and my friends OC's and gOD DO I LOVE THEM., Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessBorel/pseuds/CountessBorel
Summary: Rowen decides that it's finally time, and prays to the twelve the answer he receives is the one that he wants.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Party at the Horse Gang FC House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ocean Eyes and Flower Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vventus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vventus/gifts).



Rowen sat one of the tables in the Rising Stones, eyes boring into the table as he thought. Alphinaud and Alisaie stood behind him a ways, whispering to each other. 

“What’s with Rowen today?”   
“I cannot say. I don’t think I’ve seen him look this… distressed in quite some time. Should we ask?”  
“We would be fools not too I should think.” 

Alisaie marched forward and took a seat to his left, Alphinaud taking the seat to his right. Rowen startled at the two, looking towards them. 

“Morning.” 

Alisaie just looked at him, Alphinaud chuckling to his other side. 

“Might I… What is wrong? Is there something on my face?”   
“Other than sheer distress? No nothing, you look the same as ever.” 

Rowen sunk in his seat, humphing. 

“I did not realize I was being that obvious.”   
“I could nearly feel it the moment I walked in the door Rowen. What has gotten you today?” 

Rowen fumbled for words for a moment, he wasn’t used to talking about things like this. He was all facial gestures (well, as much as an Au’Ra could do) and shrugging. 

“You know that Peachy and I are together right?” 

Twins rolled their eyes at nearly the same time, of course they did. There was a jar in the back for bets on where one of the Scion’s would find them in a compromising position. 

“For the warrior of light who managed to nearly talk his way out of a war with dragons, you have such a profound way with words.” 

Rowen looked to Alisaie with a deadpanned look. 

“I would think a 16-year-old wouldn’t give me such grief about this considering you haven’t even had your first kiss yet.” 

Alphinaud howled as Alisaie spluttered. Rowen smirking just a little. 

“Look, I’ve been around all of Eorzea and even worlds beyond without a lick of concern for myself. I finally got me something that I want to cherish and care for, would you let me just wallow in happiness about it and just talk about it?”   
“Fine fine. Now get on with it. What about Peachy?”

Rowen looked back down to the table, the smallest of blushes crossing his face. 

“How… How much do you think he likes me?” 

Alisaie looked very much like she wanted to slip in another snide remark but fortunately for Rowen, Alphinaud jumped in before she was able to speak. 

“Without a doubt as much as you like him. We get to see the way he looks at you when you’re not looking. Not to mention he probably talks about you just as much as you talk about him, I haven’t exactly been keeping a ledger, but I’d wager a guess that Peachy is very much in love with you.” 

Rowen let out a breathy ‘oh, okay’ and a smile that the scions rarely got out of him. 

“Can I ask why you are suddenly so concerned about this?”   
“I… no… not right now, I just needed to make sure I wasn’t dreaming all this up. I don’t think I actually deserve someone like him. He’s so bubbly and full of energy and life. I’m just this stoic 7-foot-tall stick that can barely edge a smile where it counts.” 

Alisaie and Alphinaud looked at each other, loosing a sigh that could shake the Earth. 

“You are not giving yourself the credit you deserve.”   
“Aye, maybe not but it matters not right now. I have something I need to go do.” 

Rowen slipped from the table, nearly running out the door. The twins just watched him go as they shook their heads. 

Exiting the tavern Rowen called his Chocobo and mounted with a leap, hand reaching to connect to his Linkshell with Peachy. 

“Meet me at the Crystarium tonight. At the bottom of the steps of the ocular.”   
“Rowen?”   
“Don’t ask questions just come okay? Let me know when you’re there.” 

Rowen heard Peachy hum in thought, shaking his head with a smile. It was rare that the two of them had ample time to spend together, and despite Peachy’s playfulness, he was usually always willing to meet up. 

“Oh, I suppose I can meet you there.”   
“Great, love you. See you tonight.” 

Rowen closed the connection, not wanting to chance Peachy trying to listen in with whatever knowledge that tiny Miqo'te had. He spurred his Chocobo on, knowing he could have very well used the Aetherite to go to Ishgard. Mor Dhona wasn’t too terribly far from Ishgard and he quite enjoyed the wind on his face. 

Reaching back up to his Linkshell, he switched it over to this link with Artoirel. 

“Hey Artoirel, remember that conversation I had with you a while back?”   
“Mm, I do.”   
“I’m on my way.”   
“Very well. I’ll meet you at the manor and we can go to the Crozier together.”   
“Thank you.” 

After Edmont had passed the house to Artoirel, him and Rowen had become steadfast friends. A surprise considering how Artoirel thought of him during their first meeting. Though he did suppose that after saving their city and after the events of Haurchefant’s passing, it only made sense that they found a comfort in their friendship with each other. Not to mention he had a soft spot for Ishgard, even through its eternal winter, Rowen wished dearly to move there, to just lives his days out in the city where he really found his place. But that wasn’t an option right now, perhaps one day, and maybe even Peachy would follow. 

A while later found Rowen pink cheeked and red nosed in the middle of the Fortemps manor. 

“Must you always ride here? You are going to freeze one day.”   
“I like the air here.” 

Artoirel gave him the most deadpanned look. 

“Despite the war with the dragons ending our air still isn’t exactly fresh. Not with Ser Aymeric’s work on the brume, dust everywhere.” 

Rowen just shrugged. 

“What can I say, I just like it here, dusty air and all.” 

Artoirel shook his head, motioning to the door. 

“Well my friend, shall we?”   
“Absolutely, can I see them?”   
“It is yours after all. I am only holding on to it for you.” 

Artoirel handed the stones over to him. Two stones, one larger the color of ice, and another smaller one the color of seafoam. He smiled softly at them, he’d found them a few months ago while mining in Gridania and he couldn’t help the thought that popped into his head. He’d almost immediately though of handing them over to Artoirel for safe keeping, knowing full well that holding something like that was a dangerous thing when going into battle. His pockets really liked to eject things. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?”   
“How many people have you asked this to already?”   
“Truly, you’re the only one that knows the specifics of what I want to do. I love the Scions, but I don’t actually trust them to keep their mouths shut when it counts, except maybe Urianger but I wasn’t looking forward to whatever lecture that Elezen wanted to lay on me.”   
“I’m surprised you haven’t spoken to Aymeric about this.”   
“Well, maybe I was… I mean I can’t bother him with everything, he’s kind of head of the House of Lords now.” 

Artoirel looked to him, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You do realize that he would be more than welcome to speak about anything with you. Ever since Estinien left he’s been lonely. He visits us on occasion, but we all can see through him. He enjoys your company Rowen.”   
“Ahh, I suppose you’re right. I’ll let him know but I can dally today, I’m meeting Peachy tonight.”   
“You don’t lack many things, but patience seems to be one of them, at least in regards to a certain blue haired Miqo'te.” 

Rowen blustered, Artoirel was much too like his father with his keen awareness of most things, but then again, perhaps Rowen was just really bad at hiding it. After their short walk through the city, the two of them descended on Seghuie, the best jeweler that Rowen knew. 

“Viscount Artoirel, Ser Rowen, what brings you to my stall on this fine day?”   
“I need you to make me something, it’s extremely short notice but I’m hoping to have it done by tonight.” 

Seghuie eyes Rowen as he handed the stones over and told her what he wanted. A smile gracing her lips as he finished. 

“Not to worry, I’ll have these done for you as quick as I can. All of my other orders don’t need to be completed until tomorrow. You’re lucky that I like you Rowen.” 

Rowen just laughed, winking at her. 

“There’s a reason you’re my favorite jeweler.”   
“Flattery will get you everywhere with me. I’ll take the payment when you get back. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours at most. I’ll have them ready by sundown.”   
“Perfect, thank you so much.” 

  
As the two made it past the Aetherite Rowen stopped, thinking for a moment. 

“I’m gonna go head to the brume to see if they need any help. I have an endless amount of energy that I need to exercise in some way. Thank you Artoirel, for holding those for me, it means a lot to me.”   
“Not a problem Rowen. Just make sure you clean up before you go and see him tonight.”   
“Will do Artoirel. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Rowen waved and touched the aethrite, heading to the Brume to work until sundown. 

* * *

  
Several hours, a shower, and a single request to G’raha later, Rowen found himself back on the first, taking in the sights and sounds of the nightlife. He’d scoured his closet earlier before finally deciding on his Ala Mhigan Coat of Casting in black, a pair of skintight black trousers, and his favorite pair of thigh high black boots. He’d opted to just wear his normal tiara in silver, he tried to change it up, but he loved it too much, and he figured it would be appropriate for today. Palming his coat, he ensured he had the boxes he needed and stepped out of the plaza to meet Peachy. 

He wasn’t hard to miss. Rowen swore he could see those piercing blue eyes from malm’s away, or perhaps that was just Rowen. He could get lost in those eyes, and if he wasn’t careful, he would just stand there staring at him. Shaking his head, he placed a gentle smile on his face as he headed (more like hurried) towards Peachy. 

“My dearest, it’s so good to see you again.” 

Rowen swept Peachy up into a hug, kissing him as he twirled him around. Peachy laughed, lightly bonking Rowen on the head. 

“You act as though we haven’t seen each other in moons. It’s only been a few days.”   
“Aye mayhap is has, but when I’m away from you, time only seems to slow. I miss you terribly when you leave.” 

Peachy crossed his arms as Rowen set him back down, jokingly huffing. 

“Sap.”   
“Oh, but I’m your sap.” 

Peachy rolled his eyes, the brightest smile crossing his face that had Rowen nearly pulling him to the nearest location to do things not meant for normal consumption. Rowen without a doubt was head over heels for him. He remembers their first meeting fondly, and every day after that. He wasn’t just being dramatic earlier, every moment away from Peachy was a moment Rowen had to deal with a small hole in his heart, without the other, Rowen never felt truly fulfilled. 

“Now come, I didn’t call you all the way out here just to kiss you.”   
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had.” 

Rowen just laughed as he took Peachy’s hand, leading him back towards the entrance of the Crystarium, out to the fields of Lakeland. While Ishgard might still be Rowen’s favorite place, the first definitely tried it’s hardest to win the fight. The fields of flowers covering most of the places around were gorgeous, and if a Rowen were to admit it to anyone, he dreamed of lying Peachy down in one of the more secluded bed of flowers and letting him know just how much he loved him. 

A short walk from Fort Jobb found them upon a small picnic blanket, an array of food and drinks set out. Peachy looked up to Rowen with a quizzical eye as Rowen brought them here. 

“May I perchance ask how a picnic blanket with food got all the way out in the middle of the forest?”   
“Oh, I know a person or two around here.” 

Rowen winked at Peachy as the two sat down, Rowen lighting a few of the floating candles to give them a little more light. Despite it being knight, Lakeland seemed to glow at all hours of the day. 

“I just wanted to do something special for you Peachy. We haven’t had the chance to go out on a date with each other for a long while, and as I said earlier, I missed you.” 

Peachy looked up from the glass of wine he was already pouring himself, if that had any indication on how the last few days had been for Peachy, Rowen knew that this was a good idea. 

“I missed you too. Thank you for doing this.” 

The two of them talked while eating, mostly about the past few days, the trouble the both of had caused, antics that some person or another had caused. It was nice, just being with Peachy. Rowen doesn’t remember much about his past, he doesn’t remember his parents, where he was born, or anything up until just a few months before the Scions had found him. It was hard on him, hard mentally. He knew how to do things, he hadn’t lost that part of his memories, but everything even signifying who he was or what he was like was lost on him. 

He’d met Peachy during the war with the Dragon’s in Ishgard. He remembered stumbling into him, their first conversation, the dumb things said back and forth to each other. Before then, he’d really felt nothing, he was told what to do and where to go, and he did it. His life was being lived for him, seemingly without his consent. He couldn’t say he knew any better. For all anyone knew he just, showed up one day to just help with Eorzea’s problems, no if’s, and’s, or but’s. 

Yet when he met Peachy, it felt like he was becoming someone, becoming something other than what the world wanted him to be. Being with Peachy gave him something to live for, as sappy and ridiculous as that sounded. He knew that during a fight, he had a friend somewhere waiting to make sure that he was alright. He was positive he wasn’t easy to deal with at first, he didn’t know how to express himself very well, still didn’t if he was being honest. And yet Peachy stuck around, one thing led to another and they started courting. In Rowen’s eyes, that was probably the moment in his life where he finally knew what he wanted, and he would do anything to protect it. 

Once the food was eaten and the wine drunk, the two of them placed the dishes in the basket to the side, lying down as they gazed at the stars. Rowen’s hand returned back to his coat, gripping it lightly, it was time. 

“Peachy, can you do me a favor?” 

Peachy looked over to him, nodding. 

“Of course, what can I do?”   
“Close your eyes and promise me you won’t open them until I tell you too.” 

Peachy just looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes. 

“I promise.” 

Rowen waited for a moment before getting up, pulling the gray plush box out of his pocket and opening it. He hadn’t looked at it since he paid for it, afraid he might chicken out. Yet now, looking at it, he knew this was the right choice. Inside laid a ring and an earring. A simple silver band embossed with leaves and vines held the stone the color of seafoam, almost an identical match to his eye color. Perhaps it was cheesy, but it meant a great deal to him. Giving Peachy a ring that symbolized something of him. The earring was for himself the stone the color of ice, the same exact color that drew Rowen in anytime he got to see Peachy. It was simple in design, a silver metal frame held the tip of it, letting the rest of the polished stone dangle free. This was his way of telling Peachy how much he meant to him, whether he realized it or not. 

Rowen stood and back up a little, kneeling. 

“Okay, I want you to sit up, turn towards your left, and then open your eyes.” 

Peachy followed, showing no signs of hesitation or joking. Rowen watched those beautiful blue eyes opened, watched as they took in exactly what was happening. Peachy’s hand came to his mouth as opened it in surprise. 

“Peachy, you have been my light since I’ve met you. There are many things you’ve yet to learn about me, things that I can’t explain to you because I don’t… I don’t know them myself. But one thing that I know for certain, is that you are the reason I found something to live for. You mean the world to me. I would fight the Twelve to protect you. Peachy Dreams, my dear heart, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Peachy scrambled for words before finally giving up and literally pouncing on him to kiss him. Rowen laughed as he kissed him back, that was answer enough for him. After a few moments Peachy pulled back, tears in his eyes. 

“Rowen I, of course yes I’ll marry you!” 

If Rowen’s smile could get wider, it would have. He gently sat up, allowing Peachy a moment to scoot back a bit before grabbing his hand to slide the ring on. 

“I know this is cheesy my love but, I found these two stones a few months ago and I knew the moment that I looked at them that I wanted to use them for these. I made your ring out of the green stone so you might have something to remember me by while we’re apart. I made it a partner as well, the earring is mine, so I can do the same. You called me a sap earlier, and aye, maybe I am, but I’m a sap for you.” 

Peachy ran his fingers over the ring for a moment before reaching over and taking the earring out of the box. As gently as he could he removed the earring Rowen was currently wearing and replaced it with the one he had made. 

“Rowen, you continue to surprise me every day you know that. I love you, with all of my heart and I cannot wait to become yours under the eyes of the twelve.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Birdy <3 I had more fun writing this than was probably necessary but oh well. 
> 
> Follow my twitter for more XIV content: @CountessBorel


End file.
